


My Immortal

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Drama, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Il neigeait lorsque Cersei franchit la porte et s'aventura à l'extérieur.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est une réponse au défi "cap ou pas cap" que Nanthana m'a lancé sur le Discord de l'Enfer de Dante dont l'intitulé était : "Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un réveillon de Noël qui finit en drama voire en tragédie ?". Si jamais je vous brise le cœur, vous savez donc à qui il faut aller vous plaindre... ^^
> 
> Le titre vient de la sublime chanson My Immortal d'Evanescence.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il neigeait lorsque Cersei franchit la porte et s'aventura à l'extérieur. Elle frissonna malgré l'épaisse écharpe bleu ciel enroulée autour de son cou et le bonnet de laine recouvrant ses boucles blondes. Elle tendit les paumes vers le ciel, quelques flocons s'y déposèrent – elle n'avait pas mis de gants. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel gris pâle, elle soupira et se mit en route.

Il y avait un endroit où elle devait aller – elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

La neige crissait sous ses pas, les rues étaient presque désertes. Cersei ne fit aucunement attention aux quelques passants qu'elle croisa, aux grands sourires qu'ils arboraient, aux enfants enthousiastes qu'ils tenaient par la main.

« Passez un joyeux Noël, » la salua quelqu'un.

Cersei se figea, comme hébétée, et regarda le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole s'éloigner, un énorme ours en peluche sous le bras. Peut-être un cadeau pour un petit frère une sa petite sœur. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui répondre.

_Joyeux Noël._

Deux petits mots jetés par réflexe, deux petits mots qui faisaient apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux des plus petits comme des plus grands, deux petits mots qui avaient la chaleur d'un feu brûlant dans la cheminée ou celle d'une pièce remplie de rires.

Pour Cersei, ces mots étaient comme deux flocons de neige.

Froids, lointains – éphémères.

.

_« Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec vous aujourd'hui, » sourit Tyrion en regardant son frère et sa sœur._

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais pour Noël cette année, » répondit Jaime en remplissant leurs verres._

_« Pourquoi donc ? »_

_« Peut-être parce que tu as une petite-amie, » répondit Cersei, légèrement moqueuse._

_« Ah... »_

_Tyrion s'esclaffa, gêné._

_« Nous voulons tout savoir, » reprit Jaime. « Tu nous as si peu parlé d'elle... »_

_« Et ne compte pas échapper à notre interrogatoire, » renchérit Cersei._

_Tyrion leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de vin._

_« Pour répondre à ta première remarque, je suis venu parce que vous me manquez. Et concernant ma petite-amie, je vous trouve bien curieux... je ne vous pose pas de questions, moi ! »_

_« Pourquoi poserais-tu des questions ? Tu sais déjà tout ! » dit Jaime._

_Il échangea un regard appuyé avec Cersei et tous deux gloussèrent, bien vite rejoints par Tyrion._

.

Cersei s'arrêta un moment devant le grand sapin sur la place. Elle s'en approcha et toucha ses épines du bout des doigts, fit une légère grimace quand elle se piqua.

Les boules et les guirlandes rouges et dorées lui paraissaient fades, presque sans couleurs. Elle voyait tout en blanc depuis un an maintenant, ou bien tout en noir.

Des jours à ne rien ressentir.

Des jours à pleurer.

Cersei ne savait pas quelle sensation était la pire.

Elle soupira et se détourna du sapin, de cet endroit où elle s'était tenue à peine un an plus tôt avec Jaime et Tyrion.

Elle aussi était un flocon de neige.

Elle avait touché le sol mais son corps refusait de fondre totalement.

.

_Tyrion restait volontairement évasif sur sa petite-amie. Au bout de deux heures – et de plusieurs verres de vin – Cersei et Jaime n'avaient réussi à lui arracher que son prénom, son âge une brève description physique._

_« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amenée ici ? » fit Jaime._

_Tyrion haussa les épaules et se mura dans le silence quelques instants. Puis, il leva vers les jumeaux un regard hésitant._

_« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pensez que nous sommes trop fusionnels ? »_

_Cersei et Jaime se regardèrent, légèrement gênés._

_« Non, pas_ comme ça _... »_

_Son visage s'était fendu d'un petit sourire._

_« Je veux dire... tous les trois. »_

_Cersei prit son temps pour réfléchir avant de formuler une réponse. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient toujours été particulièrement proches, sans même compter les sentiments amoureux que Jaime et elle éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Enfants, ils n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin – leur fratrie leur suffisait amplement – et, même s'ils étaient désormais de jeunes adultes, rien n'avait changé. Cersei et Jaime étaient restés vivre dans la grande maison familiale après la mort de leur père et si, dans les faits, Tyrion avait déménagé, il passait encore la majorité de son temps avec eux._

_« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda t-elle simplement._

_Tyrion soupira et remplit de nouveau son verre._

_« Ma petite-amie... je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est jolie, intelligente, gentille, drôle et elle m'accepte comme je suis... »_

_« Mais... » l'encouragea Jaime._

_« Mais ce n'est pas comme avec vous, » lâcha t-il. « J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas tout lui dire et qu'elle ne me comprendrait pas aussi bien que vous. Bon sang, je suis même plus heureux de vous voir vous que de la voir elle. »_

_Il semblait si déconfit que Cersei ne put résister au besoin de le réconforter. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et le serra contre elle. Tyrion la laissa faire et poussa un petit soupir._

_« C'est encore récent, » tenta t-elle de le réconforter. « Vous allez vous rapprocher, tu verras. »_

_« Tu crois ? »_

_« A la fin, tu ne voudras même plus venir nous voir, » fit Jaime avec optimisme._

_Tyrion secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire._

_« Ça, mon frère, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Vous allez m'avoir sur le dos encore un long moment ! »_

_Cersei et Jaime sourirent._

_« Nous ne demandons pas mieux. »_

_._

Cersei bouscula par mégarde une adolescente quand elle passa devant un magasin de jouets où quelques personnes se précipitaient pour des achats de dernière minute. Presque sans y penser, elle entra. L'ombre d'un sourire nostalgique se déploya sur ses lèvres quand elle passa devant les jeux de construction – ah, les heures qu'elle avait passé avec Jaime et Tyrion à construire des mondes imaginaires, quand ils étaient enfants...

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, elle se détourna.

Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un tel magasin depuis des années. D'autres souvenirs remontaient le fleuve tortueux de sa mémoire et embrasaient sa conscience, des rires, des après-midis passés à inventer, jouer, rêver. Des après-midi couleur arc-en-ciel.

Il n'en restait presque rien, maintenant, un vieux dessin retrouvé dans un tiroir, quelques peluches, des feutres qui ne fonctionnaient plus.

Du noir et du blanc. Rien d'autre.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter le magasin, le regard de Cersei fut attiré par une petite peluche en forme de lion.

Des souvenirs dorés éclipsèrent le monde incolore de ses pensées pendant une fraction de seconde.

Lorsqu'elle quitta finalement la boutique aux allures de paradis perdu, la peluche était serrée contre son cœur.

.

_Cersei fronça les sourcils quand, pendant le dessert, Tyrion se servit à nouveau un verre de vin. Il avait toujours aimé cette boisson, ce n'était un secret pour personne, et il tenait d'ailleurs plutôt bien l'alcool, cependant elle commençait à penser qu'il allait bientôt battre son record s'il continuait sur cette lancée._

_Elle ne put se résoudre à lui faire une remarque. Il avait l'air si triste... ni Jaime ni elle n'avaient jamais aimé le voir malheureux._

_« Veux-tu que nous prenions nos distances ? » demanda Jaime d'un ton très sérieux._

_Leurs mots réconfortants n'avaient visiblement pas suffi à le faire se sentir mieux. Tyrion, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, redescendit aussitôt sur terre._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Eh bien... cela nous permettrait peut-être d'être moins... fusionnels, comme tu dis. »_

_Cette pensée provoqua chez lui un froncement de sourcils ainsi qu'un soupir résigné._

_« Ça ne marcherait pas, » répondit-il. « Je ne ferais que penser davantage à vous. »_

_Il vida son verre._

_« Il n'y a pas de solution. Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. Il faudra que ma petite-amie accepte de ne pas avoir la première place dans mon cœur... »_

_Bien malgré elle, Cersei eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant cette décoration. Elle savait que Tyrion les aimait profondément mais jamais il ne l'avait formulé ainsi – peut-être que l'alcool déliait sa langue._

_« Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans toi non plus, » répondit Jaime, touché lui aussi. « Nous sommes un trio. Notre fratrie ne peut pas fonctionner sans toi. »_

_Les yeux de Tyrion se mirent à briller._

.

Cersei ferma les yeux, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur – elle l'empruntait chaque jour depuis près d'un an. Parfois, elle espérait qu'une voiture la renverse au moment de traverser la route – comme ça, au moins, elle n'aurait plus mal.

Aucune voiture n'était en vue, aujourd'hui.

Réprimant un nouveau sanglot, Cersei prit une grande inspiration et franchit les grilles du cimetière.

.

_« Je suis heureux d'être venu... » sourit Tyrion en se levant. « J'ai passé un très bon Noël. »_

_Le sourire que Cersei lui rendit était crispé. Bon sang, combien de verres avait-il bu, aujourd'hui ? Elle échangea un regard avec Jaime._

_La même inquiétude lui traversait l'esprit._

_« Tyrion... » fit-il. « Tu devrais peut-être passer la nuit ici. »_

_« Pourquoi donc ? »_

_Il secoua la tête en riant._

_« Je vais très bien, je vous assure. »_

_« Tu as bu, » rétorqua Cersei, sans doute un peu trop sèchement._

_Il roula des yeux._

_« Je suis parfaitement capable de conduire – oui, même les nains peuvent conduire, vous savez... »_

_« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta taille. Tu tiens à peine debout. Tu as trop bu, » dit Jaime._

_Mais Tyrion s'entêtait._

_« Ça va aller. J'ai déjà conduit dans un état pire que celui-là. »_

_Il enfila son manteau et attrapa ses clés._

_« Je vous appelle dès que je rentre, d'accord ? »_

_Et, après un vague signe de la main, il quitta la maison._

.

Un silence assourdissant régnait sur le cimetière. Cersei pouvait presque entendre le bruit des flocons quand ils s'écrasaient sur le sol.

Elle déambula entre les tombes un moment, elle faisait des détours, retardait le moment où elle devrait s'agenouiller devant ce morceau de son cœur qu'on lui avait si cruellement et injustement arraché.

La nuit tombait. Au loin, les illuminations envoyaient leurs reflets multicolores sur les façades décorées avec attention. Des familles étaient probablement déjà en chemin pour retrouver leurs proches en ce soir de réveillon.

La mort dans l'âme, elle laissa ses pas la guider jusqu'à une pierre tombale plus récente que les autres.

Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux, elle ne sentit même pas la neige glacée lui mordre la peau. Elle posa une main rougie par le froid sur la pierre.

_Tyrion Lannister_

_17.04.1980 — 26.12.2000_

Et Cersei se mit à pleurer.

.

_« Non. »_

_Tyrion avait à peine fait un pas à l'extérieur de la maison que Cersei le rattrapa. Sans prévenir, elle lui arracha ses clés des mains._

_« Mais... »_

_« Tu as trop bu, » coupa t-elle, le regard flamboyant. « Tu vas te tuer si tu prends le volant. Je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Viens avec moi. »_

_Faisant fi de ses protestations, elle le prit par la main et le ramena à l'intérieur. Jaime lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur – elle pouvait percevoir l'ampleur de son soulagement._

_« Tu vas passer la nuit ici, » reprit-elle, les poings sur les hanches. « Et tu rentreras chez toi demain matin. Sobre. »_

_Ce qui ressemblait bien à de l'instinct maternel s'était réveillé en elle. Pour des raisons évidentes, Jaime et elle ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, Tyrion était devenu leur tout petit, quelqu'un qu'ils devaient protéger envers et contre tout, même si ce quelqu'un avait à présent vingt ans et n'était plus un petit garçon._

_Leur petit frère finit par soupirer._

_« Bon, d'accord... »_

_« Parfait. »_

_Et elle le poussa vers le canapé où il passa la fin de l'après-midi et la soirée à décuver tranquillement. Alors qu'il somnolait devant la télé, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jaime qui avait fini par s'endormir, Cersei lui apporta un chocolat chaud. Il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant._

_« Tu te sens mieux ? »_

_« Beaucoup mieux... merci. »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Cersei ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Merci de m'avoir retenu. »_

_Elle l'embrassa sur le front._

_« Je serai toujours là pour toi, petit frère. »_

.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une seconde et une éternité à la fois, Cersei se releva. Elle ne sursauta pas quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

Elle savait qu'il la rejoindrait.

Jaime posa la tête sur son épaule et contempla la tombe, les yeux humides.

« Il me manque tellement, » sanglota t-elle.

« Je sais, » répondit son jumeau dans un souffle. « Il me manque à moi aussi. »

Cersei se retourna et se blottit contre Jaime, comme si elle avait l'intention de se cacher jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar sans fin se termine. Il la berça avec beaucoup de douceur en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir, jamais... »

« Je sais, » répéta une nouvelle fois Jaime.

Au fond, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et connaissaient les mêmes tourments – ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Lui aussi voyait le monde en noir et blanc, maintenant.

Tyrion, l'arc-en-ciel de leur fratrie, n'était plus là.

Il avait tout emporté avec lui. La joie, les rires, les couleurs – tout.

.

_Le lendemain matin, Cersei fut bien plus rassurée_ _qu'elle ne l'avait été la veille_ _en voyant Tyrion se diriger vers la porte ._

_Elle sourit. Elle avait pris la bonne décision en l'empêchant de prendre le volant. Elle lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie – et la sienne, d'ailleurs, ainsi que celle de Jaime, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre que si leur trio était au complet._

_« Encore merci... » répéta Tyrion. « Vous allez me manquer. »_

_Jaime lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_« Je ne te donne pas deux jours avant de rappliquer ici. »_

_« Moi, je ne te donne pas deux heures avant de nous appeler... » renchérit Cersei._

_Il laissa échapper un petit rire._

_« Vous avez sans doute raison. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas en ce qui concerne ta petite-amie, » reprit-elle. « Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. »_

_Les jumeaux s'accroupirent pour laisser Tyrion leur déposer un baiser sur la joue. Puis, ils le raccompagnèrent à l'extérieur et l'observèrent traverser la route jusqu'à sa voiture._

_Ni Cersei, ni Jaime, ni Tyrion ne virent venir la voiture qui déboula à cet instant précis._

_Ils ne virent que le monde devenir rouge sang ou noir néant._

.

« Ça fait tellement mal, » gémit Cersei alors que ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. « Je vois tous ces gens se préparer à fêter Noël et je ne pense qu'à lui, à son absence. »

Jaime essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Il est avec nous, » murmura t-il en posant la main contre son cœur brisé. « Il est là. Il sera toujours là. Pour l'éternité. »

Sa lèvre tremblait légèrement. Se rappelait-il de la façon dont elle avait hurlé, un cri si déchirant qu'il n'avait rien d'humain ? Se rappelait-il de la façon dont elle s'était jetée sur le corps encore chaud de leur petit frère ?

_Réveille-toi, Tyrion. Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. Ne nous laisse pas, je t'en prie. Réveille-toi._

Rien n'y avait fait, bien sûr.

Le chauffeur s'en était sorti sans dommages. Cersei et Jaime n'avaient pas tardé à apprendre la terrible vérité.

Il était ivre.

Il était ivre et il avait tué Tyrion, il l'avait tué parce qu'il avait trop bu, il n'aurait jamais dû prendre le volant ce matin-là et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Il purgeait une peine de prison, désormais, mais Cersei s'en moquait. Il avait tué son petit frère et rien ne pourrait jamais effacer le trou dans son cœur.

Jaime l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Viens, mon amour. Rentrons. Il... il ne voudrait pas nous voir pleurer ici ce soir, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cersei acquiesça douloureusement. Elle fit un pas en avant et déposa le petit lion en peluche sur la tombe.

« Joyeux Noël, Tyrion, » murmura t-elle.

« Joyeux Noël, Tyrion, » répéta Jaime.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière main dans la main. Ils ne firent pas attention aux illuminations, ils ne firent pas attention aux passants, ils ne firent même pas attention à la neige qui ne cessait de tomber.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils se dirigèrent instinctivement vers ce qui était autrefois la chambre de Tyrion et, sans même retirer leurs vêtements humides, se glissèrent dans le lit et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Les heures s'étirèrent sans que l'un d'entre eux ne ressente le besoin de briser le silence.

« Joyeux Noël, Cersei, » murmura Jaime quand sa montre indiqua minuit.

« Joyeux Noël, Jaime. »

Ils s'endormirent front contre front et rêvèrent d'un autre monde, un monde plus juste où leur petit frère ne leur était jamais arraché et où ils vivaient ensemble pour toujours.

Un monde en couleur.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, à l'aube, et qu'ils virent les larmes dans les yeux de l'autre, Jaime sourit faiblement à Cersei et, comme il l'avait fait la veille, il posa la main contre son cœur.

« Il sera là pour l'éternité. »

Cersei l'imita et posa la main contre le cœur de son jumeau.

« Pour l'éternité. »


End file.
